


Separate Ways

by UnchartedFreaks



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Car Accidents, Family, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedFreaks/pseuds/UnchartedFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set sometime after U2* Nathan Drake is a happily married man to Elena Fisher, but his twin sister Natalie Drake is feeling out of place and alone. She decides she's had enough and decides to leave, much to her older twin's disapproval. However, things turn bad when Natalie is in a horrible car accident. Will this strain Nate and Elena's relationship? Will Natalie even survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to leave, you know." Nate's voice states from the doorway.

I sighed as I zipped up the duffel bag that was on my bed.

"You gotta admit, it's for the best." I say, picking it up and putting it over one shoulder.

"Nat-" Nate started when I shook my head and raised a hand.

"Don't, Nate. You and Elena obviously have something serious going one. I'm not gonna be a third wheel." I say as I passed by Nate and started heading for the front door.

"You know I didn't mean that." he said as my hand was about to turn the knob when I stopped and lowered my head.

"I know, but it got me thinking." I say as I turned around and faced my twin.

"You and Elena can live your happy life together. Me? I'm fine the way I am. I bet Sully could sure use some company." I say as I gripped the strap of my bag tightly.

"Nat, you can stay here! You don't have to just run off!" he said as I gave him a hard look.

"I'm not 'running off'! I'm leaving so you and Elena can have the perfect life she wants!" I snapped as he looked at me.

"Oh, so you think all this is just her idea?!" he asked as I shook my head.

"No, I'm just asking you not to pretend being someone that you are not!" I shout as I sighed.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore, Nate. I just...need some time alone. Away from everyone." I say as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Time alone?" he asked as I nodded.

"Just for a little while. I can survive on my own, believe it or not." I stated as Nate shook his head.

"You have a place here, you know." he said as I scoffed lightly.

"No, I don't. You do but not me. This...this isn't cut out for me, Nate." I say as I re-adjusted my bag before walking out the door.

"Nat! Nat, come on! At least think about it!" he shouted as I sighed

"I already have." I mumbled to myself as I put my bag in the backseat before opening the driver side door and climbing inside.

"Natty, please. Don't go. I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't want you here." Nate said as I turned the key in the ignition.

"It's fine, Nate. I never felt like I belonged here anyway." I say before revving the engine.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?" he asked as I smiled faintly.

"I don't even know myself, Nate. I might go and stay with Sully for a few days until I can get on my feet." I stated as my brother put his hands on top of the hood.

"I wish you would just say here with Elena and I." he said as I chuckled lightly.

"You two lovebirds don't need me around." I taunted, rolling my eyes.

"Nat, please. For once, let's have a conversation without sarcasm." he said as I shook my head.

"This conversation is over." I say as I shut the car door and buckled up.

I sighed as I put my hands on the steering wheel.

"Goodbye, Nate." I say as he backed up, allowing me to turn around in the apartments parking lot.

He gave an awkward wave as I copied his motion before driving off. I wiped a stray tear that was going down my cheek as I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello?" an Australian voice said as I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Chloe." I state in greeting.

"Natalie? What's wrong?" she asked as I smiled lightly.

She always knew when something was up.

"D-Do you have any room for me at your place? I need a place to crash at for a few days." I say as she sighed.

"You know I always have room for you two." she said as my grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly.

"I-It's only me." I said shortly. "Oh. Is everything alright?" she asked as I sighed.

"I'll explain when I get there. It's-" I was saying when my car suddenly jerked.

"Whoa!" I say as I almost lost control of my car.

"Nat? Are you okay?" I heard a concerned Chloe asked. I was breathing heavily as I nodded even though Chloe wasn't in the car.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a close-" I was trying to say when I heard a loud popping sound and my car started going sideways.

"Crap!" I shout as I made the mistake of slamming on the brakes, locking them up.

"Natalie?!" I heard Chloe shout as I saw my car was drifting closer and closer to the upcoming turn's cliff.

"No,no,no,no!" I screamed as the car went over the edge and started flipping and rolling.

My head went through the driver's side window and the last thing I heard was Chloe screaming over the phone as everything went black while the car was still out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be written in Nate's POV! Thanks for reading!

I sighed as I went back inside the apartment. I didn't mean any of what I said like that. I didn't want her to leave. I had already almost lost both her and Elena after that traitor Flynn tried to blow us all up as a final stand. I shook my head as I sat down on the sofa in the small living room. I had a feeling something had happened but I shook it off. Probably nothing.

"Where's Nat?" Elena asked from the bathroom as I stood up.

"She, uh, she decided she needed some alone time." I answered as she emerged from the room.

"She probably just needs to clear her head, Nate. It'll be fine." she reassured as my cell rang from the kitchen counter.

"Yeah. That's probably her now." I say, walking over to the counter and answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"Nate?! Where are you?!" Chloe's voice shouted with pure panic.

"At home. Why?" I ask, becoming concerned myself.

"Nate, oh God.." Chloe said as I started to worry.

Nat had just left. No, she's fine. Natty's always fine.

"Nate! You need to come look at this!" Elena called out from the living room,

I rushed into the room, still holding the phone up to my ear.

"We interrupt your daily programming to bring you some breaking news." the reporter said as I saw he was next to a road where it had a steep drop off point.

"C-Chloe, what's going on?" I say into the phone, knuckles white from gripping my pants leg tightly.

"There's been an accident." Chloe's voice said as they showed a picture of a heavily damaged car on the bottom of the drop off and the phone fell from my hand and hit the ground. I recognized that car.

"Natalie.." I said as Elena covered her mouth in both shock and horror while I was frozen in place, my eyes glued to the screen in front of me.

I blindly reached down and picked up the phone just as I heard a car slam on the brakes outside.

"I'm here. Now get your ass out here." Chloe's voice said as it went silent.

It was not until I heard the dial tone that Chloe had hanged up on me. I went out the front door to see her get out of her car. It looked like she had been crying and I approached her.

"What the hell was going around here that made her want to leave? Huh?" she asked as I put my head down.

"What did you do?" she asked as I looked up.

"S-She misunderstood some thing I had said before and she wanted some alone time. I tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't listen. She left and I-" I was stating when I noticed the dirty look Chloe was giving me.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I say quietly as she sighed, her face softening.

"It's alright, Nate." she said lowly as Elena came bursting through the door and joined us outside in the empty parking lot

"Is there any news on Nat's condition?" she asked as I looked at Chloe, mentally pleading for my younger twin to be alive.

Please, let her still be alive.

Chloe sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"No, I haven't even been to the scene yet." she said as I looked at her.

"Then how did you know about the..accident?" I asked her, feeling the pain in my chest when I spoke the last word.

"I was on the phone with her when she crashed." Chloe said as my eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked in shock as she nodded.

"She wanted to know if she could stay at my place for a few days and I said I always had room. That's when I heard these noises and.." she was saying as I noticed she was becoming upset.

"Hey, it's alright. There was nothing you could have done." I said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes with one arm.

"W-We should head over to the scene." Elena said as I nodded before putting my hand over my eyes.

"What is it?" Elena and Chloe's voices said in union.

"Someone's gotta tell Sully." I say as I removed my hand and looked down at my phone before dialing a number.

It rang and rang until I thought nobody was gonna answer.

"Hello?" Sully's voice said as I sighed.

"S-Sully, there's been an accident." I said softly.

"Accident? What kind of accident?" he asked as I put my hand over my eyes again.

"T-Turn the TV over to the news." I said as I heard a scoff.

"The news? Kid, what are you going on-" he was saying when it went still.

"Goddamn.." he said as I forced back tears.

"Kid, where's your sister?" he asked as I remained quiet.

"Dammit, Nate, where is Nat?!" he shouted as I slammed my hand down on the hood of Chloe's car.

"I don't know!" I yelled back, voice cracking.

Chloe took the phone away as Elena was trying to calm and comfort me. How can I when I have no current information on my twin?


	3. Chapter 3

This one will be written in Chloe's POV! Thanks for reading!

"Hello? Nate? Hello?" I heard Victor's voice say through the phone as I put it up to my ear.

"It's Chloe, Victor. Sunshine's calming Nate down at the moment." I said as he sighed.

"Do any of you know anything about Natalie?" he asked as I sighed.

"No, we're getting ready to go to the scene now." I say as I heard him sigh.

"I'll meet you all there." he said as he hanged up on his end.

I pressed the button before walking over to the duo.

"Victor is gonna meet us over there." I said to them as Elena nodded.

"We'll just ride with you. If that's okay?" Elena asked as I nodded.

"That's fine. I'll drive." I said as I got in the driver's side while Elena got in the passenger side and Nate got in the back.

He put his head in his hands right after he buckled up. I sighed before quickly backing up and speeding out of the parking lot.

We all sat in silence as I drove down the road. I turned on the radio, trying to break the tension.

"In other news, the road from the accident earlier today has been closed due to-" the radio announcer was saying when I quickly switched the station.

"They never played anything good anyway." I say as I peered in the rear-view mirror to see Nate staring blankly out the window.

I lowered my eyes back to the road as Elena looked back at Nate.

"Nat's fine, Nate. I'm sure of it." she said, placing a gentle hand over his. He didn't respond but gave a quick nod with his head.

Elena looked at him for moment longer before focusing on the road in front of us.

"How much farther is it?" she asked me as I glanced at her.

"Not to far, sunshine. I'd say we're about three minutes away." I said as she looked at the speedometer.

"Chloe, you're going twenty over the speed limit!" she exclaimed as I smiled slightly.

"Like I said, we're three minutes away." I stated as I started seeing police lights in the distance.

"We're here." I say, slowing down to the speed limit as we reached the sharp curve that was filled with cops and cruisers.

As soon as I stopped the car, another one pulled up.

"That's Sully." Nate said as he shot out from the backseat as quick as a bullet.

"Nate, wait up!" Elena said as she got out of the car as I opened the door and stepped out, putting my car keys in my pocket.

"Have you learned anything yet?" Victor asked as I shook my head.

"We had just pulled up when you did." I answered as Nate looked towards the cops.

"They'll know." he said before advancing towards them.

"Kid." Victor warned as we started walking towards Nate.

"Stay right there." one cop said as Nate looked at him.

"My twin sister was in that car. Where is she?" he asked as we approached them from behind.

"Sir, I cannot give out that information freely. If you want that information, you will have to go down to the station and-" the cop was saying when Nate suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"This is my damn sister we're talking about! Where is she?!" Nate ordered as the cop's face faded of color.

Must be a rookie.

"Kid, let him go!" Victor said as he and I pulled Nate off of the cop.

He readjusted his uniform and looked slightly panicked.

"You gonna tell us now?" I asked as he nodded quickly.

"The Jane Doe was transported to Mercy Hospital via helicopter about ten minutes ago." he told us as I looked down.

Helicopter usually didn't mean anything good.

"Thank you." Elena said as we led Nate back to the car.

"What's a Jane Doe?" he asked as I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"A Jane Doe is when they don't know the name of a patient." I said as he became confused.

"What about her wallet?" he asked as Victor looked at him.

"Probably somewhere in the car." he said as we got back into my vehicle.

"Mercy Hospital. Here we come." I said before driving up the road and following the signs pointing in the direction of the hospital.

We finally reached the hospital as we practically ran inside. I saw the nurse at the front desk as we rushed up to it.

"Look, we know that Jane Doe who was involved in that accident. Her name is Natalie Drake. This is her brother and the rest of us are her good friends." I said to her as she looked at me.

"Very well. I shall report that to the doctor." she said as I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Just a 'oh, I'll report this sometime'?"I mocked as Nate sighed.

"Chloe." he said as I cut a sharp look at him.

"Don't Chloe me, Nate." I warned him as I looked back at the nurse.

"Where is she?" I ask as the nurse sighed.

"She is being examined and placed in a room now. I will have Dr. Mitchell come and speak to you." she said as I shook my head.

"Here's another great idea, bitch. How about you just tell us what's going on with her instead?" I snapped as she looked at me.

"Have a seat, ma'am. Else I will be forced to call security." she said as I sighed.

"Fine!" I say before sitting down in one of the many chairs in the waiting room.

Sully sat in between Elena and I as Nate was pacing around. He looked so worried to the point where I thought he was gonna be sick.


End file.
